Flight
by Kari213
Summary: Love is in the air...literally! The Uchiha, a cold, stuck up billionaire who gets anything he wants. The flight attendant, who caught his eye and defies his morals of having things his way. / Pairings and Summary might change.
1. First Terminal

After deleting all my other fanfics…I'm doing this! ^-^ Enjoy!

Summary: Love is in the air…literally. The Uchiha, a cold, stuck up billionaire who gets anything he wants. The flight attendant, who caught his eye and defies his morals of having things his way. The brother and best friend have the same interest as him. What will become of this shifting love between the skies? Main Pairing: SasuHina Side Pairings: ItaHina, GaaHina, NaruSaku, etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**First Terminal**

I woke up to a fresh start feeling much energized as I did my daily routine of grooming. The only time I would actually care about my appearance is for one thing, my job. I love my job. The best thing about it is the traveling around the world. I also love the feeling of being in the air like a bird and how beautiful it is. It makes me feel of a bigger part of the world when I am in the sky as I look down at the ground where I was feeling achieving of my job. It makes me feel free and has helped me from being awfully shy. Though I am still a bit shy, due to bad habits, but being at my job has started to awoken my confidence. I have been working for three months already and the outcome? No stuttering, fainting, blushing, or being afraid; most of the time.

Hello, I am Hyuuga, Hinata. I am 20 years old; I have long black with a tint of blue hair that reaches to my mid-back. I always have a light blush on my face, or so I have been told. I have lavender almost white eyes and about 5 feet tall. Oh, and my job is a flight attendant ever since I was disowned.

"Hey Hinata-Sama, we'll be late for work."

"I'll be right there" I replied.

I stumbled down the stairs already dressed in my uniform; a navy blue vest with a name tag and bronze badge over a white blouse and a matching navy blue skirt that is an inch above my knees while I wore light stockings. I had a small blue hat and white gloves to add to the uniform. My clothes were a bit big which I was happy for being able to breathe and conceal my figure.

I sped down the stairs crashing into the wall when I tried to slow down. My cousin looked amused when I fell to the floor making me disheveled.

"Heh…Nice one." I huffed when I saw him smirk at me as I was fixing my attire.

"It's not my fault. I am never good in high heels." I retorted hoping to make him stop making fun of me.

"They are only one inch high." I saw him scoff at that feeling angrier.

"Here." He held my hat that was on the floor when I fell and placed it on my head.

I knew I was blushing, so I lowered my head and mumbled. "Umm…Thank you…"

Hyuuga, Neji, my cousin or to me my brother; he is 22 years old, and has long brown hair about the same length as mine tied in a very low ponytail. His eyes are also the same as mine, since we are related. He is my "protector" even if he doesn't have to be. He is cold and stern; he decided to stay with me even when I was disowned. My friend tells me that he is very handsome, though I would never look at my cousin like that, so I took her word for it. Actually he is very popular seeing that there is always star struck girl around him. I feel like he will always be calling me 'Hinata-Sama' for the rest of my life.

"Hinata-Sama. Come on, we're going to be late." He was holding the taxi up.

I locked the door and ran to meet him. We entered the taxi and told the driver to go to Konoha Airport. I glanced over at my cousin since he was messing around with his uniform collar. He was trying to loosen the hold on his neck looking very uncomfortable. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh and saw as Neji looked startled at me and then blushed a bit of embarrassment. I heard him mutter a 'Be quiet' and tried to hold my laughter in more.

Neji is wearing a dark navy blue jacket with a name tag and silver badge over a white collar shirt and wearing a matching set of dark navy blue pants. He wore a tie inside his jacket and had nice shiny black shoes. His policemen-like hat was under his arm since he hates wearing it.

We arrived at the airport and paid the driver his money. Walking to the 'Employees Only' door I was then collided into two figures. Once my head had stopped spinning, I opened my eyes to see two bright smiling faces.

"HINATA-CHAN! It's so good to see you!" I was hugged by my co-worker and best friend, TenTen. I started blushing from the contact. I released a small sigh of relief when she released me, but that didn't last long, since another pair of arms wrapped around me knocking the wind out of me.

TenTen is 21 years old and is very Chinese style. Her supposedly long brown hair is always put into two buns. Her brown eyes show strength and analyze things around her. Her family is the owner of a Weapons Store in China though she has decided to stay in Japan. She is a spirited and tough person which I admired when I was little. She is the head female attendant who is wearing the same attire as me with the difference instead of a vest; she has a navy blue jacket with a name tag and silver badge.

"OH HINATA-SAN! It **IS** good to see you! I hope we do an excellent job today as well!" My other co-worker, Lee said with enthusiasm. He continued to hug me tightly until my cousin removed him forcibly looking annoyed with his overdramatic friend who had tears waterfalling, looking hurt from Neji's coldness.

Rock, Lee is 22 years old and is a very awkward person which I never understand. He has black bowl-shaped hair, since for some reason he decided to keep. Neji was the one who gave him the haircut first when he was in middle school. Neji was annoyed when Lee kept asking for a haircut, so he decided to make the cut exactly like their weird teacher, Gai. Surprisingly Lee liked it and has never changed the style since. Besides his hair that stands out, are his thick eyebrows that many make fun of. It never affects him, so he seems to ignore the insult. He is the head male attendant wearing a white collar shirt under his buttoned up navy blue jacket with a name tag and silver badge. He has navy blue pants, a black tie on, nice black shoes, and has a policeman-like hat fewer details from Neji's.

TenTen and Lee have known Neji since middle school. They were the three no one would get near and were always a team in anything. TenTen is known for her violent behavior in grade school, Lee is known for his strength and theatrical expressions, and Neji is known for his cold beauty and ignorance to people below him. It is because of TenTen and Lee that Neji was not ravaged by fan girls in his school life.

I smiled at the normal display of Lee's funny hurt expression as Neji ignored him and TenTen hitting and yelling at Lee for being embarrassing. I scanned around for two familiar beings that I've known since grade school. I spotted them and strolled my way towards them smiling brightly at them. They were my 'team' in every single event in my life.

"Good Morning Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun."

"Morning' Hinata!" Kiba smiled cheekily. I smiled back and looked Shino who nodded in response.

Aburame, Shino is 20 years old and has black hair that seems to puff upwards a bit and always wears sunglasses. He has a cool composure and does not let things bother him. He is pilot, the same as Neji, and he wears the same uniform.

Inuzuka, Kiba is 20 years old and has messy brown hair and red marking tattoos on his cheeks. He is my co-worker and sort of a rebel who would sometimes bring his dog, Akamaru, on a flight. He made a fuss about the uniform we had and the boss let him improvise with the outfit. He wears his collar shirt opened a bit and his jacket is not buttoned with a name tag and bronze badge. He has the same navy blue pants and black shoes, but no tie.

The door opened to reveal our seniors, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi's job was to transport cargo and luggage to and from the plane. Kurenai's job was the leader of the crew on the plane; she helps around with the jobs and maintains the workers. Although they are having common jobs if things are in jeopardy they could do any of the jobs on the plane.

Might, Gai is wearing green commando clothes with a name tag and gold badge. He was TenTen, Lee, and Neji's sensei ever since they met each other. Gai is also Lee's adoptive father and has the same spirit as Lee, but more dramatic.

Sarutobi, Asuma has a bit spiked up black hair, sideburns reaching to his small beard, and he has a very strong build. He is constantly smoking except on flight. He is wearing the same outfit as Gai's, but darker.

Hatake, Kakashi is a cool composed character; he has gray spiked-up hair, a mask covering his mouth, and has droopy eyes of no interest. He is always reading an orange book, which I heard it was inappropriate for me to know. The uniform for his is the same as Asuma's and he has this very cool cosplaying headband covering his left eye.

(A/N: All three of the guys are wearing like their jounin outfit. That makes it easier to understand…)

Yuuhi, Kurenai, my sensei, is a beautiful wavy black haired woman with unique red eyes. She is wearing the same uniform as TenTen's, but with a gold badge.

"Alright! Everyone's here! The rest are on board already! So LET'S GO!!" Gai jumped up on the table and did an overdramatic pose as everyone looked annoyed except for Lee who seemed to be burning with 'youth'? I smiled nervously at him as we all left to board the plane. I saw the empty areas on the chairs and I brightened as I walked in the aisle stumbling a bit in these horrid heels. We all got ready for the flight; Neji and Shino went to the control room to check on maintenance, Gai went to bring the luggage in, and we went to check the seats and supplies if anything is needed.

I went into the kitchen to see if the chef needed any supplies before we depart. I walked to the back of the plane and saw Chouji already checking on the supplies.

Akimichi, Chouji is 21 years old, and has big messy hair which is always split in half with a bandana he always wears. He is wearing a simple white chef's attire with a name tag and bronze badge and an apron around his waist. He is the best and fastest chef I know, so there are only a few people in the kitchen. His father is also working with him as head chef who was now at the backroom eating salami.

"Hello Chouji-San. Are there any supplies needed?" I looked as he went around frantic finding something. He looked up at me. "Hi Hinata! Umm…I need some white pepper, parmesan, and some garlic. We're running out." I nodded at him and went off board to retrieve the items. I returned to see Chouji sitting with a sleeping Shikamaru on a bench eating shrimp chips. I gave Chouji the food supplies as he thanked me and went to meet his father in the back room. I looked over a Shikamaru smiling at his usual behavior.

Nara, Shikamaru is 21 years old and has shoulder-length hair put up in a high spiked ponytail. He is a very drowsy person, but exceptionally smart. He is wearing the same outfit as Neji and Shino's, but with a bronze badge instead of a silver badge. His hat was covering his eyes as he slept. Shikamaru is the back up pilot and expertise in case anything goes wrong. Since he is always tired, he also has a special bunk in the front to sleep in. Like me Shikamaru loves his job although he mostly falls asleep, but during the time he is awake he looks out the window at the clouds passing by.

I called out his name as I shook him to awaken. He stole a glance at me to see who disturbed his slumber. I apologized and told him that we are about to depart soon, so he should get ready. I saw him yawn and stretch getting up walking to the front of the plane. I said goodbye to the two Akimichis and followed Shikamaru out the door. I saw everyone about finished with their tasks and some were already resting on the passenger seats. There was nothing unusual here. It is almost time for the flight to commence as I went to Kurenai-Sensei if anyone else needed any help.

After all was done, as some of the attendants went to the front to greet the passengers of first and middle class while some of the other attendants showed them their seats. The male attendants helped anyone who needed help putting their carry-on luggage. When that was done all of the attendants except for Lee and TenTen went to the back. Lee and TenTen began demonstrating the emergencies and showing how to put on the lifejacket and air mask. That being done we were set to take off as we felt the plane stroll down the ground and lift upwards into the sky.

* * *

^-^ Yippee! Yeah…it's mostly introduction, but oh well…I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review! Any ideas are welcome.  See you in Chapter 2!


	2. Second Terminal

2nd Chapter~ ^-^

Ahaha! Thank you Anonymous-San! I didn't know that there was a specific height to being a flight attendant! Actually I never intended to even keep Hinata's height there; I didn't notice it at all and forgot to delete it! I'll make it work somehow! ^-^

Mari-Chan! I can surprise you! Haha I can write better than you! Err…I don't know but yeah! You only see me through my poems, AND AREN'T MY POEMS GOOD! DX

* * *

**Second Terminal**

Feet swung onto the table as the crowd before them looked startled. "I want your company." The cold voice of superiority made the men have chills of fear implanted in their minds. One of the fear-stoke men shakily stood up to defy him. "W-W-We can not s-sell you the company, Mr. U-Uchiha…" He gulped in nervousness. The man before him stared with cold eyes and glared annoyed at the resistance of complying with his command. He put his feet off the table and stood up without warning as his action startled the business men.

He started pacing around stopping to look out the window adding more suspense towards the men as they sweated unconsciously. "I am not sure if you heard me the first time, but I want your company. I do not take no for an answer." He saw the reflection of the men shaking uncontrollably with wide eyes. Turning around he stared down at the man who resisted and snapped his fingers. The accomplice with him took out a suitcase and displayed it to be full of money. All of the men besides the one being stared down looked greedily at the case.

"I am offering you four hundred thousand." The man widened at the amount of money offered. He glanced at his co-workers and saw that they were urging him to comply with the proposal. Looking back at the threatening man that was pushing him into a corner, he opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out he fretted and blurted out a quick and raspy "Deal!"

The predator was staring emotionless with all knowing eyes and satisfaction. "Wise of you to come around or else I would have run you out of business if you resisted any more than you did. Now sign the contract." Widened eyes stared back at him as the man holding the case revealed the contract. Still shakily standing he broke his gaze and stumbled with his pen as he forced his hand to stop the shaking to seal the deal with his name. The tension in the room was thick as the only sound that seemed to sink in was the writing on the paper. Ink began drying on the paper as the click of a pen filled the silence in the room. The contract slid away from the still shaking man as he looked up towards the frightening man.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. You may leave; I have no more business with you anymore." Turning around to look out the window once more as the new scene of an airplane as it took off into the sky. All of the men stood up hoping to leave as soon as possible as they bowed and took their money leaving. The one who signed the contract and the accomplice who helped seal the deal with the Uchiha were the last to leave when the door closed. A sigh escaped from the victor's face when he saw the silhouette of the poor man collapse through his translucent door. 'Another weakling has passed through these doors and wasted more time than I intended.'

Uchiha, Itachi is 26 years old with a little passed his shoulders jet black hair put into a low ponytail and he always wears a black suit with a red tie. He has piercing onyx eyes that can hold the immense power of death striking fear to the grim reaper himself. He is also a billionaire bachelor who does not spend his time flaunting women around like jewelry. Unlike his younger brother though, Itachi does not play or associate with women seeing as they are a waste of time and the only thing he sees in them as are dirty, gold digging, prostitutes. Itachi is president to the Akatsuki Company and is also a possible heir to the Uchiha Corporation.

(A/N: Haha Mari-Chan and I both thought this sounded like Itachi and had a very quick debate on it to be Itachi…It was originally Sasuke…)

Turning back to face his desk to finish the papers due for next week, the door opened without warning. There standing in the doorway stood his younger brother with one of his hand in his pocket, Sasuke. Itachi stared impassively at his younger brother as he walked in closing the door behind him.

Uchiha, Sasuke. Age 21, with jet black hair spiked upwards in the back and piercing onyx eyes though not as threatening as his older brother, but just as effective. He wears a black suit too, but with a blue tie and he is also a billionaire bachelor ,unwilling to settle down. He has great power that shows no mercy to business struck involvements like the males in his family. He is plays around with women's hearts and tosses them away once the interest is gone. He can get anything he desires due to connections or his menacing power of force if necessary. He is the president of Hebi Company and possible heir to the Uchiha Corporation.

Closing the door and leaning against the wall he spoke casually. "Hey Itachi, what just happened? Some guy just ran out of the building." He gestured a thumb at the door with his free hand.

"Maybe you scared him with your face?" Itachi had an amused look in his eyes.

Sasuke glared at his older brother's remark and released a sigh of frustration as his face showed business. "Father wants to see us."

"Fine, I am coming." Getting up from the table following his brother out his office, he passed the secretary's table and told that he was going out.

* * *

~*~*~*~

Entering the tallest building in Tokyo, as Itachi and Sasuke passed by everyone bowed deeply in respect. Reaching to the top floor, the secretary allowed them access into the room. Sitting in the chair overlooking the city was their father, Uchiha, Fugaku. Turning his rotating chair to face the two grown men, he observed them closely of their changes.

"Itachi, Sasuke. You have both done well in your performances in running a company, but I am only going to give one of you the right to be in charge of Uchiha Corporations. You both know that and are willing to face my decision?" His stare held strictly business and nothing more.

"Yes father." The two brothers spoke simultaneously.

Fugaku sighed as he gave them the news of his choice. "Itachi, I have chosen you to be president once I retire and Sasuke, you will be the vice president to help support the corporation. Are there any obligations to my decision?"

"No father." Although they both were in unison, their emotions of the decision were very different. Sasuke had clenched his fists tightly even though he knew the outcome of his father's choice to be heir.

"Good, now you may both leave, I will send you the details of the job later." Fugaku turned his chair around once more to face the window.

They both bowed politely as they walked out the door and into the elevator.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi as he pressed the button to the first floor. "Well brother, seems like you win again. Doesn't that make you feel happy?" The agitated voice used showed all the emotions that he had to Itachi.

"Me? What for? There is no need to be, since now I have to work harder. I probably won't be able to breathe once, just look at father, he's already losing his health to death." Itachi held no emotion for the seat of president.

"What are you talking about? You would scare death himself and take his job if he came after you." Sasuke smirked. It quickly fell once he knew what Itachi was doing. Itachi was teasing with him and he did not like it at all.

"Sasuke, lighten up, you're still young." Itachi said after seeing his little brother's face frown.

"I don't want to hear that from you, the one who never smiles and you're just five years older than me." He turned his head away from Itachi as he fixed his gaze on the steel wall of the elevator.

Glancing at the head of the elevator door where the slow flashing light of numbers decreasing at the floors passing in the elevator, Itachi calculated the elapse time. "The only reason I do not smile is because there is not reason to."

"It seems like you need someone in your life." He shifted his eyes at Itachi smirking.

"And it seems like you need a life instead of bothering another's." Itachi was amused which was the only closest thing to a smile any day.

The single ringing sound of the end of the ride in the elevator broke the rare brotherly moment. The two brothers were well aware of it and returned to their original cold façade as they walked out of the elevator and into the real world separating each other.

* * *

Yeah…I made them not completely hate each other, but still kept it into character…I think? I am starting to like writing fanfics! ^-^ Well…Please review! I want at least 8 reviews if it isn't too much on this chapter and others onwards before I post more chapters. So Please Review!


	3. Third Terminal

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! ^-^ I'm terribly sorry that I'm updating this late…I think I've lost a bit of interest in this… -.- Though I'll still continue!

The bad thing about this chapter is that there's no Hinata in it yet…sorry, I've got so many reviews hoping Hinata will meet the Uchihas. xD

Haha…I forgot to do a disclaimer on my second chapter…how lame of me… =.=

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Third Terminal**

The young Uchiha, Sasuke sat in his office frustrated and bitter as he laid his head back over his head rest looking at the pale ceiling. The decision his father made was still in his mind feeling unsatisfied. Closing his eyes to relax himself, it was starting to work as his mind began to clear. It all ended when the door burst open as well as his eye lids. Sasuke put his head back down to face forward, he saw his friend Naruto panting angrily.

Uzamaki, Naruto is 21 years old. He has messily spiked blond hair and cerulean eyes. He has three faint whisker-like scratches on both sides of cheeks. He had gotten into a fight with Sasuke and was scratched on his left cheek. Since it looked weird with only one side, Naruto stupidly scratched himself to make it even. Naruto is also the adopted son of Jiraiya ever since his parents passed away. The unusual thing about Naruto though is that whenever he is in a fight, a somewhat beast emerges from him and takes control of his mind. His favorite color is orange and he wears a lot of casual clothing. Naruto also has some gang leader-like headband because it was his father's once.

"TEME! Why won't you answer your phone calls!! I called you like fifty times by now!!" His eyes held an angry and frustrated look. Sasuke made no action. Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Dude what's wrong? You usually at least say something or at least grunt some imaginable word you think is real."

"Shut up dobe. What did you want to tell me; can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" Annoyance was clearly written on the young Uchiha's face.

Naruto ignored the first part. "Well that's great that you're in a bad mood! Let's go to the club to clear your mind. I originally wanted to ask you to come along, but now it seems it will benefit you more! C'mon Sakura, Ino, and Gaara are there!"

"Fine, I've got to talk to Gaara." The unenthusiastic response was good enough for Naruto to jump and cheer. He quickly took out his cell phone and began calling, not noticing the men dragging him out of the office.

The young Uchiha sighed as he rested his forehead in the folds of hands. He walked out towards the fixed windows at the dim light portrayed by the sunset. Glancing up towards the colorful sky, he saw a tail of manmade thin clouds and followed the trail leading to reveal a plane streaming through the air. Sasuke heard a faint yelling sound coming from below and looked to see Naruto open-mouthed to scream and indicating to come down. He sighed at the guess of what display Naruto placed on ground floor.

Grabbing his keys, he exited the room signaling his secretary of his departure. He entered the elevator, leaning against the reflective steel walls as he looked at his stressed complexion. The melodic sound in the elevator told him that they were on the first floor. The security guard in the front desk stood up acknowledging his departure as Sasuke walked pass him and through the glass entrance doors.

Sasuke saw Naruto leaning against the pole of a street lamp arms crossed. Naruto jumped up when he spotted Sasuke and followed his lead in his car on the front passenger seat. "I called ahead to them to stay put at the club." Naruto continued talking as Sasuke unbuttoned his suit and loosened his tie. The car started replacing the silence from Sasuke as they drove off.

* * *

The club was like all clubs. It reeked of alcohol, prostitutes, smoke, loud music, dancing, and some dim and flashy lights in some areas. The only thing different is it is housed to only rich and famous people. The entrance was guarded by big bulked men and the women in the club reeked with an overdose of expensive perfume.

Having the permission to enter, the lightly smog filled room was translucent enough to see faded faces and colors. The image of a red head's back surrounded by a blond and pinkette females on both sides showed the people they were looking for.

Sabaku no Gaara is the red head, he is 21 years old and has black makeup around his sea foam green eyes and eyelids, due to his sister's attempts to put them on. He is Sasuke's best friend, since they relate so much. Gaara is the son of the president in Suna and he also runs a successful company. He is a millionaire bachelor, though avoids women's attempts to court him.

Yamanaka, Ino is the platinum blond that reaches past her back with azure eyes and she is 21 years old. She is a world known model and is also the daughter of a famous designer and florist company. Ino attacks any hot boy that catches her eye, and will not let go.

Haruno, Sakura is the pinkette. Age 20 and she has green emerald eyes. Her hair is around mid-back and has a head band across the top of her head. She is a famous actress and is the daughter of two of the most famous movie stars. Her obsession at the moment is Uchiha, Sasuke and will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Naruto went ahead of me gathering the attention of the three people. The two females jumped up from their seats and each grabbed on of his arms. Gaara sigh in relief.

"Oooh! Sasuke-Kun! Where were you all day?" Sakura pouted making a puppy dog face. That face could have fooled a lot of people, but Sasuke knew it was all an act.

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun~ I missed you!" Ino's face was not as convincing as Sakura's, but it would not matter to others since they were being stared at by a pretty face.

(DX That kind of burned me, typing that. Yuck!)

Sasuke smirked. "I was busy, but I'm here now, aren't I?" His eyes held a mischievous look. He escaped from their grasp and told them to wait for him at the table in a suave tone. Sakura and Ino blushed and giggled waving back at Sasuke as they walked to the table.

Sasuke turned back to see Naruto talking to Gaara and the bartender. He strolled over and sat himself next to Gaara making his presence noticeable.

"Hey Teme! Where're the girls??" Naruto spoke enthusiastically.

"Over at the usual table." Sasuke pointed a thumb over his back casually.

"Right!" Naruto used his hand to smooth out his spiky hair making it look more sophisticated, but it regained its original spiky hair in a few seconds. "Time to make my move!" He grinned cheekily and walked over to the two girls.

Sasuke sighed as he waved over to the bartender indicating he wants a drink. He finally got a good look at the bartender. "Hey Sai."

Sai is an orphan when he was young, so he does not have a last name or more likely he would not accept one. He is 21 years old and has jet black hair He learned to survive by himself and to make a living. Naruto had grown attached to him whenever Sasuke was not around in the club. Naruto keeps saying Sai is a lot like Sasuke.

"Aah…Sasuke. Haven't seen you around here lately? Work killing you?" The ever present smile façade was as always plastered on his face. Sai began preparing the drink, but still being sure to listen to Sasuke.

"I guess, in a way. Father chose his heir for the corporation today." Sasuke rested his arms in front of the table and leaned forward from being straight too long.

Gaara perked his interests towards Sasuke and glanced at him at the corner of his eye. "So, how did it go?" He knew the answer, but thought his friend needed to let out some steam.

"What do you think? Of course he chose Itachi. He appointed me to be vice president." His tone was angry and full of irritation.

Sai returned with the drink. "It is on the house." He went back to grab a glass and wiping it, while listening.

"So what are you going to do?" Gaara had turned a little to face the Uchiha.

"I'll prove to my father, that I am the better choice. I won't be second best. I will get what I want!" Sasuke glared furiously at the reflection of himself in his drink. He drank it, hoping it would calm him down.

There was a surprising amount of weight both of his arms. Sakura and Ino latched once again onto the Uchiha's arms.

"Weren't you going to sit with me?" Ino batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Why were you taking so long? Naruto has been annoying." Sakura pouted and had small tears on the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke smirked and released their hold on him. His arms later sneaked around their shoulders pulling them close to him. Both girls blushed at the movement. Sasuke leaned and whispered to both sides. Their blushes increased from his husky voice and his warm breath against their skin.

Sasuke released both girls and they walked back to the table in daze. Their eyes were hazed with love and lust.

(A/N: OH-EM-GEE!!! DX This totally burns the living daylights out of me. I hope I won't have to put anymore of this. And I hope you fellow readers will continue to read despite this horrid piece right there!)

Naruto had walked back to the table with bruises, but double glanced at the girls walking back towards the table like they were floating. He held irritation and saw his best friend comb his fingers through his hair. "You're such a lady killer. When I went over, I was pounded by Sakura and when I tried to hook up with them, they double teamed on me."

Sai let out a chuckle. "Ahaha…Well Naruto, maybe it is because you have a small ***** that they rejected you." His smile was unwavering. Naruto flushed and yelled unreasonable anger back at Sai who just smiled.

(A/N: Okay! I am really hoping that you guys know what I mean when I typed *****. Because I will not type that word! D: If you do not know…READ OR WATCH NARUTO! You could also ask others or look it up! And that is all I'm giving you! ^-^)

Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Gaara, how is the company doing?"

Gaara swirled his drink around. "It is going steady. Nothing interesting has happened. Though, how are you going to get position of president of Uchiha Corporations?"

"Don't worry. I will find a way. Then we can branch to your company. We will be the best in the world, so no one can stop us." Sasuke smirked and turned the glass in his hands that reflected a distorted figure of himself.

* * *

YAAAAY!!! :D I'm finally finished with this one! ^-^ Please, bear with me as I continue writing. 8 Reviews at the least to get the next chapter! =] Please be warned that I will ask for more in later chapters, since this is losing interest to me now. YOROSHIKU ONEGAI SHIMASU! *bows*


	4. Fourth Terminal

_ I AM SO SORRY! I made you all wait. I should explain huh…? n_n;; You see, the computer that I use for the story, I always try to use it, but I would somehow fall asleep before I can get on, I don't update often cause I forget to. D: Again, VERY SORRY!!! The summertime got to my head…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Fourth Terminal**

The sunlight perpetrating through the windows awoke the young man from his slumber. His hair was messed up from the pillow during his slumber. He sat upright to get the sleep from his eyes. Drowsily he stalked his way into the bathroom. The reflection displayed in front of him looked frazzled. Though if a woman had fixed her glace upon him, she would think he was extremely sexy and would pounce at him. Doing his daily morning routine, he transformed into the composed, serious man he is. Wearing his suit, he went downstairs towards the dining room.

"Ah Itachi, perfect timing, come sit down. I was going to tell you both something." Itachi glanced at his father, and then went to sit down in his usual seat. He drank his morning coffee as usual and waited for the announcement. His mother opposite from him and his brother beside him made Itachi suspicious. _'What is going on? We __**never**__ sit down and eat together anymore.'_

Sasuke was also suspicious when Father held him back from leaving early. He glanced at Itachi if he knew what was going on. And surprisingly, he too did not know what is happening. Looking diagonally at his parents, they were hiding something.

"Right. Since you both have done such great jobs during these past three years, I will reward you with time to relax. I have booked for you a one year trip around the world. You may invite companions with you as well. It will be an all expense air travel." He sent his sons a softer expression than his hard, serious façade.

The two were a little shocked by their father's face. They turned to their mother to see if it was some joke, but she brightly smiled at them.

"Yes, we are both very proud of you. You two deserve it." Mikoto beamed at both of her sons.

Sasuke was the one to speak up first. "When does this take place?"

"At the end of May. So, you have one month to get ready. You two will not have to worry about us either, your father and I will also be gone. We have booked a cruise for the year." She held a loving expression. Itachi and Sasuke saw their father blush a bit as he turned his head away from them.

"If this discussion is over, I still have work in the company. Please excuse me." Itachi slid out of his chair, grabbed his suitcase, and left the dining room.

Their parents saddened a bit to see their eldest son's cold reaction. They glanced at the youngest that seemed to be in thought.

Then Sasuke looked at them and frowned. "What about the staff and crew?"

"Of course, I had Jiraiya pick out the people." His father replied.

'_Naruto's stepfather?'_ Sasuke was being skeptic. "Is it all right if I confirm it?"

He saw their parents nod and his father gave Sasuke a card with an agency and number. "Fine, I will look upon this soon. Please excuse me, I will be leaving now." Sasuke slid out of the chair and seized his suitcase, leaving.

On his way towards his car, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Hello, Is this Jiraiya? It is Uchiha Sasuke. I would like to see the employees for the flight. Is this evening good?"

* * *

"Eh!?" The shocked look on the flight crew's faces was priceless.

Kakashi smiled awkwardly, though you could not see it through his mask. "Yeah. We are transferring to a different company. An old friend of mine requested us to work for him. It is a one year event. We will meet him this evening. Don't be late." He left leaving everyone to sink in what he just said.

"Aw Man!! We probably have to work for stuck up rich people." Kiba whined and slumped over.

"It might not be that bad Kiba-Kun. There must be a reason that we were chosen." Hinata tried to consul her friend.

"We were chosen of our obvious skills of course. What else would it be?" Neji explain after a few seconds of thought.

"Also the pay would be immensely huge, considering we were requested by those people." Shino joined in on the conversation.

"They must also have high class food I can work with!" Chouji's eyes were shining with delight as drool started to trickle from his mouth.

Kiba immediately perked up after hearing the different responses. "I CAN'T WAIT!"

Asuma looked at his watch. "You guys, it's almost one. We should be there early."

Everyone nodded and packed up their stuff from their lockers and returned their uniforms. Everyone split up to take their different transportations to their homes to drop off their possessions. Arriving at the airport, the ones who arrived early waited for the rest. It was almost three, when Asuma and Kurenai decided to not wait for Kakashi. The group looked at the enormous building in front of them. Inside was clean and spacious.

They saw Kakashi next to an 'Employees Only' door as he waved for us to follow. "All right. Go to your lockers with your names on it and change in your uniforms. All the males went to one room as the females went into the other.

The men when they walked in the locker room, explored. They were in awe or impressed about the quality given to them. The pilots; Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru wore the same uniform detail as their old ones, except it is bleach white as were their hats which was more decorate. The flight attendants also wore the same uniform, but it was black and their ties were red. The hats were black and had a single gold trim along the cap. Chouji had a clean bleach white uniform and a chef's hat. Cargo loaders were disappointed to see that their uniform did not change, especially Gai.

"OH NO! Why is my outfit the exact same thing!?" Gai's tears ran down his face.

Kakashi laughed a bit at the scene. "That is probably my fault. You see, I did not want to change my uniform so all of ours are the same." Kakashi looked at his watch ignoring the tearful fellow employee. "We should get going now."

Everyone closed their lockers and followed one another out the door.

TenTen saw her name on the gold plated locker. "Wow. They must be something to actually do this."

TenTen's and Kurenai's attire was much like the former uniform, but in black. There was no vest, but a black short sleeved jacket and the blouse peeking out from the front of it was blue. Hinata's outfit was exactly the same and had a silver badge. Their badges looked to be real gold and silver. They had dark stockings and had black little hats. The worst part of the uniform was that it was three inches above their knees. The women blushed at this, especially Hinata. Kurenai told both girls that they should get out, after five minutes of fuming over the attire, before they were late. They closed their lockers and headed out.

A wolf whistle rang through their ears as they opened the door. "Nice legs ladies!" Kiba grinned.

"Shut up Kiba!" TenTen's face was red from embarrassment and anger.

"Hinata-Sama! What are you wearing?" Neji's face held astonishment and a bit of a blush.

"Ah…Umm…Well…" Hinata fidgeted with her words to get an explanation, but was interrupted.

A long white haired man with a high ponytail opened the door. He glanced at the people and landed his gaze upon the women and smiled cheekily. "Nice outfits! I knew it would be perfect!"

The women looked at the man in shock. _'A pervert?'_

"Hello Jiraiya. Are we on time?" Kakashi talked calmly with the man.

Jiraiya. He is one of the three legendary tycoons that control most of the world's population needs. He runs the best traveling company. His job is known for cruises, air travel, ground transportations, inventions of new forms of travel, and also supports the use of traveling in space. All of Jiraiya's products are top notch. Jiraiya is also known for his 'study' on women with his secret part time was a novelist. During his free time, he also makes a living from his perverted books that Kakashi always reads.

"You have hour until. I have to meet someone then, so feel free to see your working stations until then. Your shuttle is in terminal 4. See you later!" Jiraiya smiled and turned to leave, not before winking at the girls sending shivers of disgust down their backs.

* * *

Uhm…And there you have it? Sorry weird place to end it…please continue to support me please~! Thank you for your patience. Please Review for motivation. I will still need 8 comments to update. So please review. Thank you!


	5. Fifth Terminal

xD I'm not sure if it's a good thing for this, but people tell me to update more, and I don't think I can promise that for sure, so I am going to update at least once a month…well…And….I keep forgetting to update…or write the story. :[ Very sorry. xD Also I found a new inspiration for a new story. Lol Err…I'll post it up later after I finished up the touches maybe.

Also to Mari: DX OMG! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE DEADLINER! DX You always call me so late… TT_TT Lol Just kidding, it's fine. It's my responsibility. xD

Also I would like to thank all of my supporters that enjoy my story. :D People like you make me want to continue. =] Just need more of you and I'll write more. xD Just kidding. I'm not that needy and I don't know if I would keep that promise too… =/ Okay so…HERE YOU GO!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Fifth Terminal**

Making their way towards the direction of the walkway in Terminal 4, most of them were excited at what their working space is going to be like. The airport was huge and extremely clean that the tiles on the floor glazed back as a reflection. The clicking of the high heel shoes and squeaks of the brand new leather shoes followed the group.

Entering the walkway and into the airplane, they gawked at the interior design. Many were impressed with their workspace. Everyone separated and started wandering around the unfamiliar environment. The plane was huge; there were only a couple of seats, but mostly couches along the windows. The aisles were wide, especially with the lack of seats there. There were plasma televisions, game stations, and more devices that normal airplanes _should_ not have. Near the front of the cabin there was a bar that had exquisite and expensive wine. Near the back of the plane, there were a couple of average size bedrooms. The kitchen, also near the back, was big and spacious. It had many kitchen utensils and a great amount of high quality food. The cockpit had more space to move around in and their equipment was new and top class.

Neji and Shino looked at the cockpit. Shikamaru went to accompany Chouji with his admiration of the great supply of food. Kiba played around with the bar, Lee ran down the aisles with Gai following him. TenTen and Kurenai sat in the seats admiring the work on the place. Asuma and Kakashi went to the see their work space. Hinata stood near the entrance, overwhelmed with the overload put on her and a bit uncomfortable with her different surroundings.

Hinata stood there stiffly until an arm draped over her shoulder. She jumped and yelped a bit causing everyone in the cabin to look her way and those not in the cabin to see what was the commotion. A grinning Jiraya was behind her. Kiba quickly forced Hinata away from the man.

"How do you like it?" His smile was unwavering even from the hostile atmosphere coming from Kiba.

Gai spoke up first. "It is amazing! There are so many things! Everything is so YOUTHFUL!" His eyes were still sparkling with admiration.

"Haha…in sane words, the place is great," Kakashi said coming from behind Jiraya with Asuma behind him.

"Good. Oh and I should inform you on your job." He scanned at the confused looks on the crew, probably thinking _'What is he talking about. We are just supposed to fly executives to where they want to go.'_

Jiraya continued, "This job is a year long expedition for you all. The people you are flying will be staying with you all year long. Also, they are **very** important people, so they need expert protection. That is why I have hired you, Kakashi has told me of your skills and I took the initiative. Right now, I would like you all to meet one of your passengers. He wants to see if you are right for the job."

Jiraya walked out of the airplane and Kakashi signaled everyone to follow. They had gone back into the airport and were led into an office. There was a man sitting on one of the leather seats facing the desk, he got up to the intruders.

"Aah...Sasuke, this is the crew." Jiraya made a hand gesture towards them, as if presenting a prize. "Everyone, this is Uchiha, Sasuke."

Most of them knew who he was, but the few who did not knew of his last name. Uchiha.

Sasuke's attention was first caught by the women's attire and smirked a little. "I like the uniform." His eyes on Kurenai. All the ladies blushed and lowered their heads.

Jiraya patted Sasuke on the back and laughed. "Me too! I chose it."

Then Sasuke seriously scanned each one of them until his eyes landed upon Kakashi. Jiraya saw Sasuke stop his gaze on Kakashi. "See someone you know?" His tone was playful.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and the opening of the door without the owner's consent of entering. It revealed to be Uchiha, Itachi. "I am sorry for entering so hastily, but I heard my younger brother was meeting with the crew. If I may, can I join you?"

Jiraya was surprised by the older Uchiha, but hid that away. "Of course Itachi. We were just in the middle of it."

"Thank you." Itachi closed the door and stood a small distance next to Sasuke. Having the **two** Uchihas' eyes on the crew made most of them more nervous.

Itachi frowned. "What are they wearing?" He was obviously directing it to the women attire. "Can they not wear something less…distractive? My corporate partners will definitely be distracted, that they will not be able to work."

Jiraya held a cheeky smile. "You are supposed to be on a break. Enjoy your--"

"**I** am not on _'break'_. **I** have a company to run." Itachi's cold glare made the older man freeze.

Jiraya did not want to give in and went to Sasuke. "Come on. You are going to ruin Sasuke's break then. Right?"

"No. I do not want any unnecessary things that will disturb me from my work." Sasuke had understood Itachi since he is being put under the position President. He, himself, should not laze around while his brother would do everything.

Jiraya sighed and gave in. "Fine. I will get the skirts longer and the shirts looser." Kurenai, TenTen, and Hinata were very happy on the inside.

"All right, besides that, are you sure? Would you mind giving their experiences?" Sasuke went back to the crew professionally.

"Okay. Kakashi had recommended me this team." Jiraya said proudly, as if he was the one who founded the crew. He introduced each and every one of them. "Sarutobi, Asuma was once a great boxer. Yuuhi, Kurenai is a master of disguise. Might, Gai is a martial artist. Hatake, Kakashi is whom you two probably know. Akimichi, Chouji was once a champion sumo wrestler. Nara, Shikamaru is a genius strategist. Inuzuka, Kiba is specialized in finding danger. Aburame is a capable of finding people. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji are skilled in the art of Gentle Fist. Miss TenTen here has the ability to use any weapon. Rock, Lee is Gai's star pupil, able to take on many." Jiraya looked at the Uchihas taking the information in. "Are you satisfied with the crew Mr. Uchihas?"

Sasuke spoke up. "Are you sure about her?" He was pointing at Hinata, who looked shocked. "I mean she is pretty short for a flight attendant." Hinata was blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well, sure she is short, but she seems to be growing. She is also growing in the right places too." Jiraya's lecherous face was clear to what he meant.

Neji clenched his fists, Kiba was being held down by Asuma and Shino was silently seething. Hinata was did not know Jiraya's thoughts, but she was still in shame of her height.

"It does not matter if someone is short, only if they can do their job properly." Itachi informed. Hinata was happy seeing her height did not affect someone else. Her small smile was enough to show Itachi her appreciation, but he disregarded it.

"Well, if you two are all satisfied, there should be no more problems?" Jiraya searched for an answer from the brothers.

"I am fine, if there is no more I will take my leave now." Itachi made his way out the door.

"I have no complaints with this, though can I speak with Mr. Hatake alone?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded and went with Sasuke out the door.

* * *

Jiraya gave a huge sigh and turned to the crew; giving a victory sign. "Congratulations! You have gained their approval."

Everyone also let out a breath of relief. Neji, Shino, and Kiba still held a silent grudge against their employer.

Sasuke was walking with Kakashi. The silence was broken by Kakashi. "So, how are you Sasuke? It has been a while since we met. The last time we were involved with each other, you still called me '_sensei'_."

"Yeah. It is probably around ten years ago." Sasuke felt uncomfortable reminiscing of the past and got to the point. "Kakashi, are you sure those people are trustworthy? With that many skills in one crew, they could take over the flight with ease."

"Yes, I am sure. I have known them for a great four years. Their backgrounds are clean, and they are capable to protect. There is nothing to worry about. We are on your side." Kakashi reassured him, knowing Sasuke's lack of trust in people.

"All right, I trust you," Sasuke said sincerely. His lips formed into his known vampire smirk. "This will surely be an interesting trip…"

* * *

DX WAAAAAAAAAHHHH OMG I'm done! WHOO! xD They finally meet!! Hope you all are happy now. D: You better be...I spent an all nighter on this, when i was supposed to do homework. Just kidding. Me and my deadline...I'll probably update again next month or maybe sooner. Depends on my mood of how this story is going. Look forward to my new story ne? :D Also feel free to read my friend Mari's fanfics: NatureRocks411. Please Review. The more the better. :D But if there is a minimum, at least 10 reviews on this chapter. Arigatou. Ja Ne. n_n


End file.
